Runaway
by bloody-harry
Summary: Klaine one-shot, AU. Kurt is in love with Blaine, but Blaine is confusing to him, so he doesn't know what to do. On a trip to the local library, Blaine surprises him with the craziest suggestion.


I never had much problem with authorities. It's always been the good old little Kurt who always listened to what the "grown-ups" had to say. So, naturally, a school trip to the freshly-renovated local library with my classmates seemed like a nice idea. Even though our class mistress was the one taking us there and there was a possibility it might not be as fun as it would have been if she wasn't.

It wasn't so much about going to the library, because I'd been there a thousand times already, and I will surely go there again very soon, actually. It was just that I wanted to go there with them. I wanted to go there with _him_.

Blaine Anderson was a boy. A very special boy. At least to me. He was one of the best looking people I have ever met. Probably all of the girls in our class thought he was sexy, even those who denied it and said he was annoying. He wasn't really annoying to me, but sometimes he was to others. It was like that because of the fact that he was a bit different than everyone else. People didn't get him. But, then again... They didn't get me either.

Blaine was very masculine, but when you looked deep past his disguise, you could see a lost, broken soul. In reality, he was such a sweetie. And, that's why I liked him. Not because of the good looks, or the body, or whatever... Just because he was a good person that I really liked to talk to, a good friend. Of course, I wanted him to be much more than just that.

So, naturally, the idea of getting him to go somewhere with me, even though there will be a bunch of other people there, was just perfect. He never really got around. No one really knew the real him, no one knew where he really lived or what he did, or who his parents were. He was mysterious, in a way, so that was attractive about him, too. To me, at least.

We arrived at the library and we were immediately escorted throughout the whole building. It was funny to be escorted through that library, because most of us had been there already. That was our teacher's idea and she wasn't known for being smart around the school. Just the contrary.

"God... This is so lame!" said Rachel to me as we were making our way through the hallway with the rest of the group.

"Tell me about it..." I answered. Rachel was my best friend since kindergarden. I really loved her. She was just a precious little angel. Whenever I had a problem I could go to her and she would help me solve it just like that. I did the same with her and it always worked like that.

"So, this is our 'Foreign Authors' section," said the librarian while introducing us to that section of the library. She was an old lady and she was rather annoying than helpful or anything else. Thanks to God, she wasn't the only person working there.

I noticed Blaine fooling around with Finn, Puck and some other guys from our class at the other side of the room. Blaine soon caught my look and slightly smiled.

He was so weird and confusing. He seemed gay, but I didn't know for sure. I didn't know what to think because he never showed any kind of affection to either of the genders. So, Blaine easily could have been straight. That's why I never did anything, never said that I liked him. Rachel knew and she also said Blaine was behaving weirdly.

Soon, after I completely got lost in my thoughts, not even listening to a word that librarian woman said, I felt a hand grabbing me by the shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Blaine.

"Hey," he said smiling at me.

"Blaine!" I shrieked, "What are you doing here? Weren't you there with the guys just a moment ago?"

"Well, I was... But, then I came here behind you, right?" Blaine said with that wry smile he always had on his face. He was so cute. I wanted to hug him and tell him how much I love him. He was like a little bear. A little panda bear. Yeah, that would be the best way to describe him!

I looked at Rachel who was still standing there, beside me. She smiled and winked at me, trying to concentrate on what the librarian had to say.

"So, what do you say we go somewhere? It's getting kind of dull around here, don't you think?" he asked me.

"What? You mean... We could run away from here? Like, right now?!" I was very taken aback by his suggestion. What was happening to him? He never did something like that. Let alone with me.

"Yeah! Come on! It'll be fun!" he promised and then smiled again. I smiled back and thought about it for a brief second. I could stay here and be bored to death or I could run away with the boy I've been obsessing about for the past few months.

And, so I was standing there, thinking about my life, what I believe and stand for. And, yes - I wasn't a rebel, I never had trouble with the authorities, but at that moment... I just didn't care anymore! I just wanted to go wherever he wanted me to. I was willing to let him lead me to the end of the world if he felt like it. Because I trusted him and I loved him. That was actually the moment that I realized what a fool he was making out of me all of the time. Not that I cared, though.

I looked at Rachel once more as if I was trying to reach out to her for help, to see what she had to say about this. She was looking at me, right in my eyes, like she hasn't in a very long time. She then winked again, like she did a few moments ago, and that was the moment that I knew what I should do.

"Let's go!" I said all of the sudden that even Blaine looked surprised by my answer. We then sneaked out of the library, quietly, trying to not be noticed by anyone.

It was sunny outside, but somehow, I felt it was even more sunnier than half an hour ago. Maybe it was the fact that Blaine was outside with me or just that he was smiling all of the time so his smile blinded me.

I know it sounds clichéd to say, but I actually thought that this whole time, my whole life, I've been waiting for him. And so was he for me. It's just that... Every time I looked into his eyes, I could see myself there. Every time he smiled at me, I thought the world was going to just vanish around us, 'cause nothing else was important. Just us. Just that moment when we were looking at each other, smiling. We were so similar all up to a point where we were just so different. Almost as if he was my "better half" or whatever you'd like to call it.

"Where should we go?" I asked him, confused from what we had just done.

"Let's just wander!" he answered and took me by the hand. There were people on the street. There were actually a lot of people on the street, but we didn't care. We just ran around, as far as we could from the library and from everyone else.

That was probably the craziest thing I had ever done. Probably the craziest thing he had done, too.

We soon ended up in my old street. I used to live in that street with my dad, in an old, rusty apartment. I still somehow missed that place. I just liked the vibe and the people there, in that building. Plus, I spent half of my childhood there so I was very attached to it.

We got tired of running, so we stopped for a moment and started walking down the street. We were approaching my old building and I was actually excited to see it. I hadn't seen it in a long time.

Blaine smiled at me and took me by the hand again. We sat on the bench in front of the elementary school gym that was in the street too.

"You know... I really liked this. All this running," he confessed.

"Well, you do seem like a sports kind-of-guy," I answered and nervously smiled. It felt kind of weird. We were smiling at each other all the time. What did all this mean? What were we doing? What? What?! WHAT?!

"Are you okay?" asked Blaine suddenly.

"What?" I asked back suddenly getting pulled out of my thoughts.

"You do that a lot?"

"What?" I repeated.

"That... That 'head-thingy.' You always get lost in your thoughts, right?" It was just amazing how this guy saw through me. I just couldn't believe it. He was so perfect it seemed like a crime. Well, perfect for me, at least.

I didn't say anything, as if I couldn't speak or something. He got up all of the sudden, still trying to catch his breath and told me to get up too.

He looked so dashing in his brown T-shirt and his dark jeans. I suddenly felt hot, but it wasn't because the temperature was high, even though it was. It was because he was so charming and handsome and I just... I blushed. He giggled, ran his fingers through his hair and took my hand. He pulled me up and then we started running again.

"Hey, that's my old building!" I said once we came close to it. We stopped and he suddenly looked at me. Not smiling, just dead-serious. I stopped smiling too because that's when I got this feeling inside of my tummy. This weird feeling that I never felt before. Maybe it was plain intuition, but it was kind of scary.

"Oh, stop fucking with me!" he said.

"No, I'm serious. I lived here!" I was very persistent. What did he not understand or find offensive in my sentence? I was confused, once again.

"Yeah, I get that," said Blaine to me and then grabbed me and held me tight in his grip.

I lost my breath and before I even had the chance to catch it back, his lips met with mine in what felt like the best moment a person could experience. It's like I experienced every good thing that's ever happened to me, all over again.

It was funny, actually. 'Cause we were standing in a crowded street where people were passing by to pick up their kids from school or go buy groceries. I bet they weren't really expecting to see two boys kissing and they weren't really okay with it. The whole town was not quite supportive, at least they didn't seem like it. It was funny, not only because of that, but because I always thought Blaine was not very comfortable with his sexuality. He seemed to deny it all the time and pretend.

But, now... He was kissing me. And, not only that. He was kissing me in front of everybody! I felt like he was kissing me in front of the whole world, actually.

He looked at me once we pulled away and he smiled again. I smiled back and he ran his fingers through my hair this time.

"I wanted to do this for a very long time," he confessed.

"Shut up and kiss me again!" I said to him and he did it. He kissed me again and again, and again.

It was the single most important moment of my life. Because, that's when I knew. That's when I knew that I didn't care about anyone else. I had him now. The one I wanted. And, no one could tell me to not want him or to let go off him. I wouldn't do it unless he asked me to do it, frankly.

In that moment, I felt I could run away with him any time. And, I knew that I wouldn't miss or regret anything that's gone or happened before. Because he was here, with me.

I was his. And he was mine. In that moment, we were one. We ran away.


End file.
